I'll Do Anything
by JustMadman
Summary: A Christmas present from Fate to Nanoha. What will Nanoha do with it? A dare from Leo, one-shot, and no I do not own MGLN.


Hey there readers! :D Yes, yes, I haven't updated my other fic, sorry. D: Anyways, I've been dared to write this fic by CryingLeo (YES, TO HER FANS, SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN ONLINE, GO BUG HER FOR HER FANFICS!). As much as I hated to, I had to do it if not I had to answer scary truth questions. According to CryingLeo, this is what I had to write:

I DARE YOU TO WRITE A NANOFATE FIC THAT'S EXTREMELY EROTIC BUT HAS TO MAINTAIN THE T RATING! CHRISTMAS THEME ALSO! MUST BE SUBMITTED BEFORE THE END OF THIS MONTH! IN !

My first thought was... this: "How the fuck do I write this?" I mean, this is the first time I'm writing something like that. I planned to, but not now! But somehow, I made it. /o/ So... First T/M-rating fic, here I go! Please review! :D And Leo, this is for you, so I expect one from you!

Oh and Merry Christmas, have a happy new year! :)

* * *

I'll Do Anything

In a small café somewhere in a mall in Uminari sat two friends. One of them, who was wearing a black coat, took a sip of her latte and exhaled while closing her eyes, allowing the caffeine to kick in. Even though it was Christmas and she was given the day off to rest, Fate still needed her daily coffee. The brunette sitting in front of the former giggled at her behaviour, reminiscing when the blonde started the habit.

It all started during high school, when Fate was caught sleeping in class. Homework was piling up like tetris blocks and so were her missions. As much as she hated to, back then, she resorted to coffee. Ever since then, that bitter drink became her part-time lover. Work or no work, Fate needed it.

Purplish-blue eyes filled with joy brought a smile to the blonde's face. It had been so long since the both of them last spent time together like this. Despite living together, there has never been a peaceful day to catch up with each other. Now that it was Christmas, Fate and Nanoha planned to return to Earth to celebrate the festive season with the Takamachi's. Despite protesting, the pair were banned from the Midoriya's. Apparently, Lindy and Takamachis both agreed that the two need some rest and sent them out of their homes.

"Too bad onii-chan can't be here to join us today, huh?" Fate started the conversation as she sat back in her chair to relax and enjoy the fresh air. Oh it sure was good to be back on Earth, no magic, no wars, no spies, peace. But one can never be too sure.

"Mhmm, Hayate-chan too. I was looking forward to this year's too… It's been too long since we all gathered." Nanoha said, poking the muffin she ordered, obviously upset that they couldn't make it.

Noticing the disappointment in her best friend's eyes, Fate made her first attempt to cheer her up. "At least Arisa and Suzuka could make it."

"But it's Christmas, who doesn't get a holiday on Christmas?" Nanoha was obviously still upset about Hayate and Chrono's absence. She then sat back, crossed her arms and pouted, "I think _they_ need more rest than we do…" Before Fate could speak up, Nanoha continued, "Have you seen Hayate lately? I ran into her recently and I think she just evolved from raccoon to panda!" She then sat up and spread out her arms to show how small or big the two animals were.

Fate chuckled at how comical her friend was. But she had to agree. Even though she hadn't met the Lieutenant in a while, she had definitely seen Chrono and Amy. On days the enforcer returns from her missions and her two best friends are busy, she often visits her brother's family. Whenever Chrono got home, he would collapse on the couch for a couple of winks before getting back up to catch up with the family.

Nanoha then leaned her chin on her right hand and returned to poking the muffin, still not eating it and still pouting.

Fate then shifted her chair to sit beside the brunette and stroked her back in hopes of making her feel better. It always did when the latter did that to her, so maybe it would work the other way round too. "Come on, it's not like it's their fault non-administrated planet 55 needs their help today, they don't celebrate Christmas there."

"I know, but... Mouu~ It's not exactly a gathering if not everyone is there…" Attempt number two, failed.

Fate sighed as she watched the girl she has held feelings for so long getting upset over just two people. She had to admit, she was a little jealous to see Nanoha brooding over them, but it also hurt her a little that all her attempts to cheer her up failed.

The mood turned sour as soon as the conversation died. Fate was about to give up all hopes of cheering her long-time crush until she remembered something.

"Ne, Nanoha."

"Mm?" The depressed instructor turned to the blonde to see her digging in all her pockets, looking for something.

When Fate finally found what she was looking for, she grabbed Nanoha's hand, shoved it in before closing it and pushing it back to its owner. "Take it!"

A card? No wait, the material is too thin, a note? What does Fate want to tell her that she could not say face to face? Nanoha opened her hand slowly and unfolded the piece of paper. Wait, no, a voucher? Purplish-blue eyes scrutinized the piece of paper, then back at the now red-faced enforcer, then back at the voucher.

"Uhm.. Fate-chan?" No response. "What's this?" Nanoha did not understand. Her mind was filled with questions, what was Fate thinking, giving her this?

"It's for you. A Christmas present!" Fate almost shouted. Shy red eyes looked everywhere but back at the brunette. "D-d-don't worry though, you'll still have one under the Christmas tree tonight, I passed it to kaa-san earlier already."

"E-eh?! I got two presents?!" Nanoha was having thoughts on returning this gift, but was afraid of hurting Fate's feelings. Before her internal conflict could come to a conclusion, Fate beat her by speaking up.

"Mm, this one is specially made for you." The blonde started fidgeting, pushing her cup of now cold latte around the table. Suddenly her part-time lover seemed much more interesting than her crush. "I heard about people giving out these and just thought you could really use one. I hope it really cheers you-whoa!"

While mentally kicking herself for sounding so lame, the enforcer was pulled into a hug. And before she could enjoy the warmth of the embrace, she was quickly let go. Fate almost groaned in protest, but thanked lady luck for seeing her friend's eyes filled with joy. That was much better than a hug. It felt as if a warm substance was spreading from her chest. Nothing beat seeing her crush smile and knowing she was the reason behind it.

"But you do kn- Fate-chan?" The brunette waved the voucher in front of the other girl's face. "Fate-chan~ Are you ok? What's so funny?"

The tickling of her nose woke Fate out of her reverie, mentally facepalming upon realizing she wore a goofy-looking smile on her face. The S+ mage, head of Lightning Squad, TSAB's Navy Enforcer, couldn't keep a pokerface.

"Uh, yeah, what is it, Nanoha?" Her face redder than before now, Fate returned to playing with her cup.

"Mm… I was just asking if you knew what this voucher you gave me is for," Nanoha said, reading the voucher carefully, and searching every corner of the voucher as if looking for something on it.

"Y-y-yeah, I do. It seems to be a trend now too, what's wrong with it?"

"Fate," Nanoha held the voucher facing the lost blonde. "This is an 'I'll do anything' Voucher." The brunette deadpanned.

"Uh huh, one with an expiry date on the last day of Christmas. Again, what's wrong, Nanoha?" Fate tilted her head a little, still trying to comprehend what her best friend was trying to point out.

This time, it was Nanoha's turn to stare into space… With an odd look on her face. This worried the enforcer.

Despite the ten wonderful years of being her best friend, not to mention even living together, Nanoha was still as unpredictable as ever to Fate. "N-n-Nanoha? Are you ok?" Fate asked. The lack of response worried her even further.

In a blink of an eye, shiny golden long hair that was let down was now tied in a bun, wine red eyes filled with concern, a shade of pink was visible across her face. Instead of her black coat, Fate's black coat was suddenly transformed into a tight, white uniform which fit her body almost perfectly and a small white cap with a red cross on it. In her hand, instead of latte, Fate held a clipboard and a syringe. Oh, and that mini-skirt! It was so… So… short! What was Fate thinking, wearing something like this? Was she planning on getting groped?

"N-nanoha? Are you ok?" All of a sudden, those worried ruby eyes seemed so close, just centimetres away from purplish blue eyes. Foreheads touching, the blonde mumbled. "Mm… You don't have a fever."

Realizing how close they were, Nanoha blushed as she took note of the proximity of those… sweater puppies. They were practically screaming at her to touch them! As if on cue, the top buttons of the worried teenager popped out, revealing a little more than Nanoha could ever hope for. Sure, the two of them have taken baths together, sure Nanoha had seen those voluptuous boobs before. But the nurse outfit made everything different. If only she could just…

The voucher was dropped on her lap. A pair of hands crept up to Fate's collar, shaking, then lowered to the other buttons… It was just _so_ tempting for the now blushing brunette to unbutton the rest. It was two out of six, just four more to go and it was about time the nurse clocked out and they finally got laid!

Before Nanoha could touch the shirt, a snapping sound came so loud, it was like a meteor came crashing down on her dreams. For a moment there, the blue in Nanoha's eyes seemed to conquer all purple there was. All hopes of ever touching those babies were shattered.

Finally realizing how close she was to her long-time crush, the brunette shook her head and replied, "I-I'm fine, F-f-fate-chan." She then pretended to wipe something off the blonde's coat, as if that was what she planned to do all along. "Oh look, there was something on your coat. Were you walking around with that all along? Nyahaha."

"Are you sure? Your face is really red, Nanoha." Fate took out a handkerchief and started to dab the droplets on the brunette's forehead. "You're sweating, do you want to go home and rest or see the doctor?"

"N-n-no, I'm fine." Nanoha shook her head and stood up. "Ne, I'm not hungry anymore, why don't we watch a movie? You were saying you wanted to watch one earlier when we left home, right?"

It was like magic. The dark red in Fate's eyes were slowly replaced with a brighter sort of red. It was subtle, but still visible that the enforcer was excited about watching the movie she mentioned earlier. She immediately sat up and nodded… And started wagging her yellowish-brown tail. Over her head was a yellow headband that camouflaged perfectly well with her hair, with a pair of pointy ears. Looking down, Nanoha noticed Fate in a totally different costume, again, this time in an even more revealing one. Just a mini dress in red and white fluffy stuff on the ends. And they hardly even cover both her legs and chests! Doesn't she get cold wearing this during Christmas?! Sure, there _are _heaters now that they are indoors, but it is still cold!

The blonde then stood up and tugged the daydreaming instructor's hand and started jogging out of the café to purchase the movie tickets.

Nanoha giggled again as she watched her usually cold enforcer on missions jumping about like a nine year old child. It was simply adorable. Thinking back, Fate was the complete opposite when she was actually nine. Cold, distant, inexpressive and unenthusiastic, now look. Just look at how excited she was, anyone could practically see that fluffy tail wagging excitedly! That puppy totally needed a leash.

After purchasing the tickets, Fate returned with her eyes filled with joy. "Ne, ne, Nanoha! Can you believe our luck? The advertisements are about to end, the movie starts in less than five minutes and we still got good seats, hurry, let's go!" The blonde waved the tickets animatedly before her best friend before dragging her into the cinema again. To be honest, Fate did not care much for the movie. All she wanted was _a movie_ with Nanoha. Any movie would've been fine, so she picked the one which was starting soon.

Nanoha giggled at how enthusiastic her friend was. It was so adorable. Too adorable, it should be a crime. Totally needs a leash; too cute, huge turn on, and convenient too. Too much win.

Upon entering the cinema, the movie seemed to have just started and the two found the whole place empty, despite being told that there were few seats taken. Unknowingly to either of them, the other's heart was singing out to the heavens with gratitude for the opportunity.

They decided to take the best seats available, the centre seats all the way at the back, since they had the whole place to themselves. It turned out it was a couple seat, so there were no armrests separating their seats. Again, another song to the heavens. As they sat to watch the movie, the two girls fidgeted in their seats to get comfortable. Only halfway through the movie did Nanoha realize that Fate had fallen asleep, snuggling onto her. The brunette chuckled at the blonde as the latter started mumbling and clinging tighter onto her arm like her life depended on it.

She raised her left hand to pat the sleeping beauty and received a "Mm… Nanoha," and a smile stretching across her face. Then, in the heat of the moment, Nanoha then went further as to ruffle the blonde's hair, watching as those pointy ears relaxed, as if enjoying it herself. Another "mmm~" came along plus further snuggling. As the smile grew wider, Nanoha threw fear out of the window and made way for hormones screaming for it. Slowly sliding out of her chair, dark purple eyes shined in the dark as she watched her puppy eventually fall into her seat as well, lying on the whole couple seat, making sure she did not wake up. She had been waiting for this, for so long. Too long, in her opinion. Why hadn't she thought of this? Simple, the usual Nanoha would not stoop as low as to making love in a theatre. But right now, the heat was killing her! Quietly, the brunette slipped her arm out of the blonde's grasp, inch by inch, to make sure the latter remained in dreamland and did not notice the missing bolster. Finally free, the cold air embraced Nanoha's now warm arm, causing her to miss the blonde's warmth. But that had to wait, she had an internal flame she needed to put out, and this blonde was the only one who could do it.

Slowly, her left arm reached out to the back and started stroking it. The puppy's fluffy gold-brown tail wagged a little before dying down, shocking the instructor. But seeing as that pair of red eyes were still closed, she made her way down to the thigh, and then slowly making her way up that red and white mini-dress.

A shiver. And then a hitched breath. Then a moan. The more Fate reacted to her, the further Nanoha's hands slipped into the dress… And then the worst thing possible happened.

"Mnn… Nanoha?" Lavender eyes turned to the owner of the voice. Her mind went blank as the owner slowly rubbed her eyes open. Panic stricken, Nanoha quickly removed herself from the now awake enforcer, chanting "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" to be shaken awake.

"Nanoha, Nanoha! Are you alright?" All of a sudden, the sleepiness in that pair of red eyes was replaced with concern.

"H-eh? Fate-chan? The movie!" Nanoha stood up from her chair and looked at the screen.

"It's over already, more importantly, are you alright?" Fate asked a second time.

Nanoha turned to scan the blonde beside her. No doggie ears, no tail, no mini dress? She sighed. The brunette then shook her head to rid of all the sleep in her, only to have it held firmly by the blonde.

"Nanoha, what are you doing, are you crazy?! Your nose is bleeding!" A hint of anger escaped the blonde's voice. It was meant to be a movie they both would enjoy. Even if Nanoha fell asleep, Fate was enjoying the brunette's cuddling. But a nosebleed was worrying.

"E-Eeeh?!" Nanoha then took a hand to touch her nose and held it before her eyes. It was dark, but the liquid on her fingers before her was darker than her fingers, not transparent like water, not translucent like mucus, but almost black. "Eehhh?!" The brunette jumped at the sight of her blood.

The brunette rushed to the exit and headed to the toilet while Fate followed after her. After helping the brunette wash up, Fate asked a third time. "Nanoha, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird all day…"

Nanoha was about to reply but was interrupted, "Now that I think about it, it started since you saw that voucher I gave you. Has it been bothering you?"

Nanoha remained silent.

"We're best friends, aren't we..?" The look on Fate's eyes was no longer filled with concern, but more of… Sadness. Those wine-red eyes filled with joy seemed like they were about to return to the child she met back then, ten years ago.

It hurt the blonde to think her best friend was keeping secrets from her. It killed her to see that the brunette was feeling unwell because of something she gave her. It broke her heart to think her attempt to cheer Nanoha up was the cause of all this. But it also killed the brunette to see the former return to that state.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha whispered. But the blonde immediately perked up as soon as her crush started speaking. "D-do you know what this voucher really is for?"

"Mmm… Not really, but I thought you might need it." The blonde said enthusiastically before blushing. "Like maybe a massage after your long day of training those juniors you keep complaining about, and I know I tend to get too carried away with my reports so… I thought this could be one of the ways you could ask for one." The blonde confessed, scratching her cheek and hiding her eyes behind her fringe.

That was just bad… Massage… Massage… Massage…

Without thinking, Nanoha shoved Fate into a cubicle and quickly locked the door behind it. She gently let the blonde down on it and after making sure the blonde was comfortable and not going to fall off anytime, she sat onto her lap and leaned forward to the shocked blonde.

"How about _I_ give you a massage, Fate-chan? You seem to need it more than I do." She whispered. "You've been travelling a lot lately, it's a miracle you've been able to cope without time-lag." She whispered even softer into the blonde's ear, causing the enforcer to shiver.

Nanoha then proceeded to rub the blonde's back and then squeeze her shoulders. "Oh my, look at how tense you are… You've got to relax, Fate-chan. I promise you, you'll have a good time~" Nanoha tried again.

Refusing to give in to the sudden aggression, Fate bit her lips to repress the moan that was escaping her throat. "N-nanohaaah… Stop. Pleas-Hik!"

Slowly unbuttoning the black coat, Nanoha kissed her way down to Fate's ample chest, while the trembling blonde held onto her tightly. If she was naked, her back would definitely be bleeding. Finally, she was getting somewhere… While her left hand was busying with the black bra, her right hand slid down to the blonde's inner thighs and crawled northwards towards her treasure. Each finger that landed was painstakingly dragged along her smooth skin before the next finger came.

Finally giving in, a moan escaped Fate's mouth. It was like music to Nanoha's ears, encouraging her to go further… Surprisingly, the other girl's hand groped the brunette's bottom and from there, reached down to her slit, teasing her now slightly wet panties. Nanoha blushed at the unexpected move. Now they were really going somewhere… A hand was about to reach those globes again to return the favour until… Fate shook her violently.

Which again, stopped the brunette advances on her _beloved_ blonde. Nanoha wasn't sure whether she should count herself lucky or not. She had been caught and interrupted in her daydream for the third time today, by her crush, and worst of all almost getting drenched down there.

"Nanoha? What's wrong with the voucher?" Anyone could tell how desperate Fate was. Her tone was filled with nothing but concern. "Ne, Please tell me?" Those puppy eyes were just killing her.

Guilty that she was the cause of the blonde's worry, Nanoha was confessed, "I-I-" Fate let go of her and started playing with her fingers and shuffling with her feet.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Silence hung in the air. "I knew listening to Hayate was a bad idea, she told me to get-"

"W-w-wait a minute, Fate-chan." Nanoha cut her off, ignoring her crazy dreams. "You mean to tell me Hayate was the one who told you to get me this?"

"Mmm…hm?" Fate could sense the anger in Nanoha's voice now. Earlier, she _didn't _mention that she had been seeing Hayate after all. Ready to accept any reprimanding for her 'lie', Fate braced herself for the screaming.

"So Hayate's the one behind this? Was it a prank?!" Nanoha stomped in circles, totally ignoring Fate now. "Mouu, I should've known! Wait a minute…" The brunette was about to storm home dragging the innocent blonde along with her before it hit her.

Hayate knew her feelings all along, always listened to the instructor's rants about the dense enforcer missing out on her subtle approaches, and gave honest opinions and advice whenever she needed to hear it. Although the shorter brunette was mischievous, she knew where to draw the line, and there it was; to mess with others' relationships. Besides, she had her own relationship problems to deal with, who was she to ruin others if she didn't want that to happen to her?

After thinking it through, Nanoha came to a conclusion; her best friend was doing what best friends did best: helping her… But how?

Could it be…? No, it couldn't! But was it possible? Perhaps… Maybe.

Nanoha looked at Fate one more time. The blushes, the puppy eyes, the worried look, the overly concerned acts, the enthusiasm of watching such a boring movie? Nanoha smiled.

Pulling Fate into a tight hug, shocking the blonde, Nanoha whispered into the blonde's ear. "Fate-chan, I know this isn't the best place to talk about it, but I'd like to use the voucher now."

"Eh?"

Nanoha released the hug and looked straight into the lost blonde's eyes. With a smile, she said. "Fate-chan, be my girlfriend?" It was a demand filled with confidence, but the questioning tone, though faint, was there.

It took a moment of silence for Fate to process what had just happened in the past ten seconds. Ten long seconds, the longest ten in Takamachi Nanoha's life. Fear and doubt crept into her heart, as the seconds ticked by.

"That deed is invalid for the voucher."

"Ahh…" That broke Nanoha's heart. It felt like in just seconds, her heart, from flying had flipped and was crashing down to the middle of the earth. And it hurt. She could barely breathe. "I-I-I see…" Speaking was tough, holding back those tears that were about to fall was even tougher.

"Because… That would be a waste of a voucher, Nanoha." Nanoha looked up to the taller girl. All the pain, all the suffocation, they were washed away when the blonde pulled her back into the hug. "I'd be more than glad to."


End file.
